Sizzling Slide Secret
Sizzling Slide Secret is the obligatory slide level of the hack. Located on its own high peak in Shine City 2 in a pipe, this volcanic slide has 3 more stars that Mario can collect. Like other slides, 1 star is awarded for getting to the finish line within a time limit. Another is awarded for collecting 8 red coins and the third is hidden somewhere in the level. To reach here, head up the slope to the top level of the second overworld, and to the area behind Shine Tower which houses the entrance to the final overworld. Look for the island in the distance with the pipe. One is intended to use the notches in the side wall to reach it, however, with enough speed, Mario can long jump directly onto the island. As with all the other volcanic levels in Shining Stars, Mario is inside a deep ditch with lava everywhere. Besides the platform in the middle where the start of the level is, the only path throughout the pit is a wide winding path around the walls, which eventually goes through the middle. Lava also pours from many crevices in the wall snaking through the paths that leads Mario to the bottom. There are also many stalagmites at the bottom submerged by the magma. Missions: Star 1: Sizzling Slide Mario must reach the end of the swirling slide, avoiding the lava throughout the cavern. In the center of the volcano is a giant rock, which holds the starting line at the very top. Cross the line and start sliding down the slope. Avoid the many pools of lava and try to avoid being on Mario's stomach. After a couple of turns there will be a tunnel through the central rock. Once over the pit of lava in the cave, be ready to jump at the end, either to the side where the slide continues, or the pillars in the lava, which you can jump from to reach it. Continue down the slide to reach the a couple of long platforms with gaps in between them. The of platforms down the slope requires no jumping, however the next set on the flat portion of the slide will. During here you do not slide, so jump across them all to reach the final slope with the finish line. There is a much easier way of doing this though, as after you activate the timer, you can jump down from behind the starting platform directly to the finish line, requiring no sliding at all. Star 2: Sizzling Red Coins Mario must collect the 8 red coins scattered throughout the slide. This is the one star in the level that requires Mario to actually use the slide the intended way. Their locations are as follows: # Raised ledge next to starting line # First corner of the slide # Second corner of the slide # Above the put of lava in the tunnel # On a pillar after the tunnel # The corner after the tunnel # On one of the many platforms with gaps in the middle # After the finish line Once Mario collects all 8, the star appears at the end of the slide. = Star 3: Hidden Star of the Volcano The final star in the slide is hidden somewhere in the level. It is located behind one of the two stone pillars. Go down the slide normally, and get through the tunnel. After Mario reaches the other end he must jump over lava to the pillar (or to the rest of the slide). The star is on a hidden ledge of the biggest pillar facing the mountain wall. Category:Level Category:Secret Level Category:Location Category:SM64 Shining Stars Category:SM64 Shining Stars Location Category:Volcanic Area Category:Music-Mario RPG